


Scriddler drabble collection

by cobblxpot (winters_child)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, I'll add additional tags with new chapters, Jervis will have a short appearance in chapter 2, Prank Wars, Rating May Change, some quick fun drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child/pseuds/cobblxpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small collection of drabbles revolving around just a normal day in the life of the dork squad. It will be mostly about Jon and Ed, but with occasional appearances by Jervis (I don't feel I know enough about him to portrait him appropriately)</p><p>Also a big thank you to "enygmass" on tumblr for inspiring me to these with her post about the rogues calling the police on each other :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell do you think you are doing?“ he asked in a stern, almost angry voice.   
“Me? I'm not doing anything, I swear. Nothing at all. What is it I would be doing in your opinion? Like, I'm just sitting here, nothing suspicious about that at all!” Ed stopped babbling as soon as he realized what he was doing. He found out, Ed thought. And his mindless, constant babbling made sure he damn well knew something was up. It's like Eds stupid mouth wanted him to find out. Fuck! Why did he always have to do this? Every damn time. He just kept going, and going, and going…..Might as well admit right to it, instead of just running his mouth, or rather letting it run on its own.   
He finally peaked over the back of the couch he was lying on, book in hands, because his ongoing silence was about to drive him insane. He was never loud or someone for useless chatter, unlike Ed, but this kind of silence couldn't mean anything good. And as he thought. He was standing only a few feet away, gaze fixed to where Ed was lying on the couch.   
“So” he stretched the word in a cold, threatening manner. “Are you absolutely sure you didn't do anything?”   
Eds eyes where fixed on his, swallowing hard over the sudden dryness of his mouth, he didn't even dare to blink, opening and closing his mouth like a fish that was just pulled out of the water.   
It felt like an eternity passed where they just stared at each other, although probably only a few minutes had passed.   
Finally coming to his senses again, the corners of his mouth started to drag up into a devilish grin. “Okay, you got me! Yes, I hid your toxins. Good luck finding them, jerk!”   
And with that, Ed jumped off the couch and out of the house, before Jon could reach him, knowing that retaliation would be severe once he found his toxins. Oh yes, this wouldn't end too well. 

If he finds them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be pt. 1 of 2. Jons little revenge for the hidden toxins :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short and yup, total cliffhanger right there (ugh how I hate those) :P  
> I try my best to finish the next part until next week, but wont make any promises
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it!!

“You want some tea as well, Ed?” Jervis asked from the kitchen.

With more than a slight suspicion, Ed walked over to the kitchen, where he could see Jervis pouring Jon a cup of tea, who drank from it without even looking up. Since nothing seemed to happen – no sudden mood-swing, or other odd behavior, no dropping dead, unconsciousness – everything seemed normal.

Okay, apparently sometimes a cup of tea is just a cup of tea, Ed thought, and agreed. “Ummm. Yes, sure Jervis, why not.”

Ed still couldn’t quite shake off his suspicions though, he lived with a man who loved to play with peoples fears, brought them to light, basked in their screams of terror, and another who messed with peoples emotions and behavior, turning even the kindest of hearts into psychotic killers. Yes, fucking with peoples minds was a big thing in this household, so who could blame him. 

Carefully taking a small sip from his cup, expecting…well, he wasn’t sure what exactly he expected to happen, but all he tasted was “fruit tea!”, he sighed, happy and relived.

“Your observatory skills are as sharp as always, Eddie.”

That’s where his suspicion rose to another high. Jons bitchy tone, the way he called him “Eddie” instead of Ed, or Edward as he usually did. “Eddie” was saved for those days where he fucked it up. When Jon pretended to talk to a little child instead of a grown man, because he knew how much Ed hated that pet name. He was sure he could even hear a small giggle escaping Jervis lips, who had already retreated to the living room. But it was too late now anyway, as he already downed about half of the reddish liquid. Now all he could do is wait and brace himself for what was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
